Tales of Two Lovers
by King19
Summary: A collection of NaruSaku oneshots. Steaming hot lemons in every chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. You Are Mine

Sakura Haruno was pissed. No beyond pissed. She was _livid_. Why was she livid you ask? Well it had to do with her two best blond-haired friends, who she _so_ wanted to give a good ass-kicking right now.

This week had started off so good. So wonderful. So _magical_. She had went on an absolutely perfect date her favorite teammate Naruto, who she had developed a gigantic crush on over the years. All his affection had finally got to her and she finally realized just how much he meant to her. And at the end of their date, she finally confessed her feelings to him just like she had promised herself. Naruto, of course, had been shocked at the depth of her feelings for him. But, this time he could tell she was being serious and wasn't lying to herself like that time in Snow Country. And then, the two had shared a long, teary kiss full of passion and love.

Sakura's face was growing hot just thinking about it. While the two hadn't become an official couple, Sakura hoped to change that on their next date and stake her claim on Naruto, hopefully driving away all his fan girls. This morning she had been going to her other best friend Ino's house to share her result with Naruto. But there, she had found out a rather interesting piece of information from Ino's mom.

Ino was having lunch with Naruto. _Her _Naruto.

A growl came out of Sakura's throat. Who does that pig think she is, going on a date with _her _man? Oh, she was gonna get it alright. Needless to say, Sakura's jealous side has completely taken over.

* * *

Sakura finally made it to Ichiraku's, where Ino and _her _Naruto were having lunch together. She walked in and saw the two laughing together, causing her jealousy to flare. She stomped her way over to them, steam practically coming out of her ears.

Naruto felt someone's presence behind him, and a large grin lit up the blonde's face when he turned and saw who it was.

"Sakura-chan!" he said enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Forehead. Need any romantic advice?" Ino said smirking.

Sakura resisted the urge to smack her. "No Ino-pig, I don't need any advice. I just came by to see how your _date_ was going." she explained through gritted teeth.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Forehead! This isn't a date!" Ino exclaimed while laughing.

"Ya! Me and Ino-chan were just catching up!" Naruto said.

Sakura's jealousy subsided a little, although she did not like Naruto using the "chan" suffix with anyone other than her. It made her feel… _special_.

"Then you won't mind me borrowing Naruto for some training, will you Ino-pig?" Sakura said confidently, even though training was the last thing on her mind.

"Hmmm… Ok. Go have some fun." Ino said, getting up to leave. But before she left, she turned and said with a smirk, "But not too much fun, okay?"

"Pig!" They both blushed at what she was implying. Then, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to the field.

* * *

"Ah! Sakura-chan we're here now! Can you let go?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura propped him up against a tree and put her face right in front of Naruto's, her rage rising of her skin. Naruto gulped, and stared right into the angry jade eyes of the pink-haired medic. "Sa-Sakura?"

"Let me get one thing straight _Naruto Uzumaki_." Sakura said heatedly. "You – Are – Mine." jabbing her finger into his chest with each word. "And if I find any other girl trying to make a move on you, I will kill them. Got that?" she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto nodded quickly. "Good. Now we can get started." Sakura said with a smirk. And she jabbed him in the chest again, this time expelling chakra from her fingers. Naruto found himself completely paralyzed. The only thing he could move was his mouth. "Sakura?"

Sakura smirked. She had used a medical jutsu usually used before surgery to prevent the patient from moving. She had Naruto right where she wanted. "Now, now Naruto." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eye. "We're going to have some fun." And then she stripped of every last piece of clothing she had on her body.

Naruto's eyes widened and he could barely hold back a nosebleed. Sakura, in no other words, was absolutely gorgeous. Sexy pink hair framing her angelic face, fully developed C-cup breasts with perfect pink erect nipples, flat toned stomach, amazing long legs, and a very moist womanhood. It would be the icing on the cake if he could get the view from behind-

Before he could even finish that thought, Sakura turned around and bent over, giving him a view of her behind any man would die to see. It was as if she had read his mind. "Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she said with a giggle, swaying her rear end side to side.

Naruto felt his pants growing extremely tight. Oh boy, if he wasn't paralyzed…

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Sakura's naked form was on top of him, making out with him passionately. She pulled back and gave him a naughty smile. "Now then", she whispered seductively into his ear. "It your turn now, isn't it?"

* * *

A couple minutes later she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The hottest guy in Konoha was lying right in front of her, completely _naked_. She couldn't even imagine the number of girls who would kill to be in her shoes. She hadn't really meant to rape him, but it was Ino's fault for putting the idea in her head, and Naruto's fault for being so damn hot!

Handsome face, chiseled pecs, muscular arms, mouth-watering six-pack abs, and a large manhood that would make any girl faint. She had a heavy blush on her face just from the sight of it. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Sakura slowly got into the reverse cowgirl position, her plump bottom right above Naruto's cock. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura was going to give him her virginity! What on earth could he have done to deserve this! Well, saving the world a couple of times might have helped.

Naruto's length slowly slid inside her tight pussy, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine the ecstasy she was feeling right now. Naruto was finally hers and she felt… _complete_. And now for the best part. Sakura began to move her ass up and down. She was unable to hold back her loud moans as she repeatedly impaled herself with his large cock.

Naruto was feeling pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. He wished he could capture this moment forever as he watched Sakura's glorious behind bounce up and down on his cock. And the best part was that Sakura was the horny female taking advantage of him and putting him in this bliss. Naruto had regained control of his arms, but opted to put them behind his head and let Sakura do all the work, while he just sat back and enjoyed the pleasure in his loins.

Sakura was panting hard. Just _how_ did he do it? He had not moved a single muscle yet his cock had already brought her to two mind-melting orgasms. She was tired, but she wasn't getting off till she was satisfied. Her goal was to make Naruto cum, no matter what it takes. She squeezed his length with her ass muscles and continued to ride him with stamina only the best of kunoichi could have.

Naruto groaned. His cock was completely covered in Sakura's juices, which had splattered all over his groin. It was only a matter of time before Sakura pushed him over the brink.

Sakura's bliss was reaching unimaginable heights as she continued to ride him. "Can't-cum-yet, almost-"Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as on a particularly hard thrust her bottom came into contact with Naruto's groin and his cock was fully inside of her. And when his head pierced her cervix, she knew all hope was lost.

Her snug vagina clamped down on Naruto's cock as tight as possible, preventing him from moving. And then she started convulsing around him as her orgasm finally hit her. "NARUTO!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could as pleasure racked her body. A stream of her juices soaked his dick for the third time she rode out her orgasm. After it was finished, she slipped off of him, leaving his dick standing tall in all its glory, completely soaked in her love juices. His erection was now looking very painful.

She turned around and smothered his length between her tender breasts. Naruto groaned as he reveled in the softness of her breasts. She wrapped her mouth around the head of his shaft and swirled her tongue around it like it was an ice cream cone. Her gorgeous eyes were looking up at him with pure admiration while she sucked his cock. Naruto groaned once more and said "Sakura, I'm close." She removed her lips from his member and gazed at him with an adoring expression. "Naruto, I love you." He gave her a satisfied smile to confirm the feeling was mutual. A smile spread across her face and she kissed the tip of his shaft. Then, she gave it a lick which finally sent him over the edge. Naruto groaned one last time as his orgasm finally came.

* * *

A naked Sakura was on top of Naruto once more, her head snuggled into his bare chest. In her sleep, she possessively wrapped her arms around Naruto and whispered, "Mine." Naruto had a soft smile on his face as he look down on her. "That's right Sakura, I'm all yours and I couldn't be any happier." He placed his chin at the top of her head and fell into his own slumber, his beloved lover in his arms.


	2. The Table of Pleasure

"Mmmmm Naruto…" Sakura said, moaning into her boyfriend's mouth as his hands squeezed her firm behind.

She had walked in here with the purpose of taking care of some business with the young Hokage. But he had ended up being too cheeky with her and she had to shut him up… with her lips. And soon enough, they were having another one of their hourly make out sessions.

"This is a little more fun than arguing about my diet, eh Sakura?" Naruto teased as Sakura pushed him back in his chair.

"Oh shut up. Eating ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner cannot be healthy." Sakura complained as she moved his cloak to the side. "I'm thinking about changing my diet too. To all _Naruto_." She smirked while fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

"And how are fish cakes any better than ramen?" Naruto said while grinning cockily.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Funny as always, Naruto." Then she finally pulled off his boxers to free his large erection from its confines. Just as she was about to lower her head, a knock came at the door, startling them both.

"Hey brat. Can I come in?" Tsunade's voice rang at the door.

Sighing, he pushed Sakura under the table, hiding her from sight. "Yes Baa-chan, you can come in."

Tsunade walked through the door and sat on the chair. "I'm surprised Sakura isn't here with you. I could've sworn I saw her walking this way, and boy did she look pissed off."

"Ya, she really gave me a piece of her mind. You know how hot her temper is, right?" Naruto said while chuckling.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. So, he was going insult her right in front of her huh? Oh, she was going to get him back for that. Slowly, she turned to his dying erection while an evil grin spread across her face. And an opportunity was right in front of her face. Oh, she was going show him that her temper wasn't the only hot thing about her.

"So baa-chan, what did you-"Naruto stopped as he felt a tongue lick his member. Oh no, she wasn't seriously going to-

"Eh brat, is something wrong?" Tsunade held a concerned expression on her face.

"No, no, everything is alright." Naruto instantly regretted his words as he felt Sakura's warm lips envelop the head of his shaft.

"Good brat. I wanted to talk to you about how you got your paperwork done so fast. I thought someone like you would be buried under the paperwork by now."

It took all Naruto had to hide his pleasure as Sakura worked to restore his cock to its former glory. "I found out that shadow clones were pretty helpful in this situation."

"I see." Naruto looked up to see Tsunade's face twisting in fury. "So that's how your old man held the job without losing his mind."

Sakura slowly removed her head from his fully erect cock and debated how to complete her revenge. Should she stop and leave him with the worst case of blue balls of all time? Or should she continue and make him squirm from the pleasure he was receiving?

She nuzzled his cock with her cheek and made up her mind. A smirk spread Naruto's face as Sakura began sucking on his cock once more. "Well brat, I'm leaving. I'm going to have to take a trip to the Hokage Monument." Her voice was barely containing her seething rage.

An image of Tsunade caving in the Fourth's face with her super strength popped up in Sakura's mind. She couldn't hold back a soft giggle, even with Naruto's cock in her mouth.

"Ok! See you later baa-chan!" Naruto said, eager for Tsunade to leave so he could _punish_ Sakura for her behavior. The blond Sannin got up to leave.

"Good bye, Naruto." But before she walked out the door, she turned and said with a smirk on her face, "See you later, Sakura." Then she turned and left.

Tsunade's comment didn't even register in Naruto's head as he was too focused on how Sakura's blowjob was sending him to the seventh gate of heaven. His cock was in the moist cavern she called her mouth while her skillful tongue swirled around the head of his shaft, causing his eyeballs to go straight up to his skull. Naruto wondered if the kunoichi of the Haruno clan just had a natural talent for this kind of thing, cause there was no way in hell that anybody could be this skilled.

Naruto groaned. Sakura's increased efforts were close to pushing him over the limit. "Sakura I- I'm about to…" But Sakura paid no heed to his words and redoubled her efforts with renewed vigor. And as Sakura wrapped his cock in a hug, Naruto let loose a loud groan he had been holding back all this time as he reached his limit. Sakura happily drank up all the sperm flowing into her mouth. As soon as his release was finished, he pulled Sakura up and bent her over the table.

"Now, now my pretty, pink-haired vixen, you've been a very naughty girl. Are you ready for your punishment?" he said before flipping up her skirt.

Sakura arched her back, raising her delicious rump higher in the air and offering herself to him. "Ok master, I'm ready. Please punish me!" she pleaded.

Naruto smirked and gave her ass a firm smack. Sakura moaned as a red hand print appeared on her right ass cheek. "I hope you're ready, cause I certainly am!" Then, Naruto thrusted his huge length deep inside her, causing her to let out another moan.

In the heat both of their desire, neither of them noticed a hazel eye watching them through a crack in the wall. _"Now that's my student."_ Tsunade thought, eyeing her apprentice's lovemaking. She smirked as she thought about the history of the Hokage's desk. During the reign of the first three Hokages, the desk had been home to stacks of paperwork and boring mission briefings. But in recent years, the desk had been part of Minato and Kushina's baby making, she and Jiraiya's quickies, and now, Naruto and Sakura's frequent intercourse.

"_The Hokage's desk? Bah, I've got a better name for it! How does the Table of Pleasure sound?"_ Satisfied with the title, Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Sakura, signifying her first orgasm. Turning away, Tsunade started cracked her fists. _"Okay, enough with the two lovebirds, it's time to pay old blondie a visit!"_ And with that happy thought in her mind, Tsunade walked away, leaving behind the two young lovers' moans and screams of pleasure.

* * *

**Okay that's the second chapter! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, leave them in reviews or PM me. In fact, if you do both, I might even let you in on the next chapter!**


	3. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Sakura Style!

"I don't know pig. Just how am I supposed to finish him off?" Sakura said dejectedly while playing with her food.

"Well it's not really shocking. With all that stamina your guy has, it doesn't surprise me that he's kind of like a sex god." Ino replied, amused.

Sakura smiled as she flashed back to this morning.

"_NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she came for the fifth time, her powerful thighs quivering around Naruto's cock._

_Naruto grinned as Sakura's juices once more drenched his large cock. Then, she slid off and fell onto the bed, a senseless mess._

"_That was… amazing…" Sakura panted as orgasm faded away. However frowned once she saw Naruto. "You didn't come, did you?"_

"_That's okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his trademark grin on his face. "Fucking a gorgeous girl like you is more than enough pleasure for me!"_

_Sakura allowed a warm smile to overtake her face. However, Once Naruto looked away, she sighed, the disappointed frown returning to her face once more._

"I know he's completely happy with our sex life. But I want to give him pleasure too! It's just a bit of a… _challenge_." Sakura repeated while sighing.

"Hmph! Well fortunately for you, your best friend just happens to be an expert at this kind of stuff! And I think I've found the perfect solution to your problem!" Ino replied.

"Well pig? Don't keep me waiting! Let me hear it!" Sakura replied, now interested.

"Well, didn't Naruto teach you his shadow clone jutsu last month?" Ino said, now very amused.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered. Sakura had asked Naruto to teach her that to help out with her paperwork in the hospital. And a direct result of that was more time for her _sessions_ with Naruto.

"Well, Forehead? What don't you use that to help you out?" Ino gave her a suggestive wink.

The gears in Sakura's head started turning, and Sakura's face turned bright pink. "Pig!"

Ino laughed at Sakura's expense. "Oh come on Forehead! It's not such a bad idea! Think about it!"

"_Well, I guess it's worth a shot." _Sakura thought.

* * *

Naruto walked into his room, exhausted with the D-rank mission with his new genin team. _"You'd think that old cat Tora would've committed suicide already."_ As soon as he got to his bed, he fell on it, completely forgetting about the pretty pink-haired kunoichi he lived with.

"Oh Naaruutooo," Sakura sung in a singsong voice.

Naruto perked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Look what I brought for you…" Sakura said holding up two packets of ice cream, one vanilla and one strawberry. A smile lit up Naruto's face. Ice cream was one of his favorite foods, after ramen of course. He reached for the vanilla, but before he could take it, Sakura smacked his hand away.

"Relax, big boy. I'll take care of it." Sakura said as she set the strawberry on the nightstand.

"Big boy?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow. Sakura giggled as she sat in her boyfriend's lap.

"A little more truthful than Sai's nickname for you, isn't it?" Sakura teased while she snuggled into the blonde's chest. She shivered as she felt the rock hard muscles beneath the shirt of her lover.

Naruto chuckled as he snaked an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him. "Can't argue with that."

Sakura slowly began feeding her boyfriend his ice cream. On the last scoop, some of the ice cream escaped Naruto's mouth and trailed from the corner of his lip to his chin. Sakura made sure to lick that up with her tongue, causing Naruto to shiver this time around. This lead to a soft make out session, which he unfortunately had to stop in a few minutes later.

"Sakura-chan, as much as I would like to continue, you should probably finish your ice cream before it melts."

Sakura shifted her eyes. "_Looks like I'll have to switch tactics." _She slowly began to swirl her tongue around the ice cream, while looking up at Naruto with an innocent expression.

Naruto blinked. _"That's it. This girl is just too sexy for her own good." _He thought, watch Sakura work her way down the cone. As soon as she made it to the bottom she picked her head up and asked Naruto, "Do you want to try some?"

Naruto nodded, figuring she would just give him the cone. But instead of that, she took the last of it into her mouth and forcefully shoved her tongue into his. Their tongues battled for dominance as the ice cream fell down Naruto's throat.

"Mmmmm… the ice cream isn't the only thing that's tasty." Sakura whispered into her lover's mouth.

Naruto smirked as she pushed him backwards and straddled him. "I've also got something else that's tasty." He squeezed the cheeks of her luscious behind, confident she was about to start ripping his clothes off.

"Oh, that can wait."

"Wha-!" But before Naruto could finish, Sakura hit him with a pillow, forcing him to let go of her ass. She kept hitting him with the pillow until he was forced to get off the bed. "What the hell Sakura?"

"A ninja should expect the unexpected." Sakura replied in a teasing tone as she moved toward him.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game! Shadow Clone Ju-!" But before he could finish forming the hand signs, a pillow hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Narutooo…" someone sang above him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see six Sakuras standing above him. "Why me?" he whimpered.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they yelled.

* * *

The pillow fight ended with the six Sakuras triumphantly sitting on top of sweaty and shirtless Naruto.

"So Naruto, I bet your wondering what the shadow clones are for." Sakura said, tracing the muscles of her boyfriend's six-pack.

"Mhm…" Naruto replied, more aware of the six marvelous female asses on top of various parts of his body.

"Well, Ino had one of her ideas…" Sakura explained, causing his ears to perk up. Ino's ideas usually ended up with him having sleepless nights of endless pleasure.

"She suggested that I be more creative and use shadow clones. So what do you…?" Sakura turned to see that Naruto as more focused of the clone that was sucking on his neck, causing his head to just roll back in delight. Sakura smirked. She thought so.

* * *

"_Ino, you are truly a genius."_ Naruto mused, in complete and total bliss as he was surrounded by naked Sakuras. Two Sakuras were in his arms. He gently massaged an ass cheek with each hand while their lips sucked on his neck. Three Sakuras were down low, simultaneously using their tongues to cover every inch of his rock hard member. And the real Sakura's ass was right in front of his face, his tongue licking her womanhood while he dug his face into her nude derriere. Oh yeah, he had died and gone to heaven.

He and the real Sakura both managed to reach their climax simultaneously. Naruto groaned as his cum splattered into the faces of the greedy Sakura clones while Sakura screamed when her love juices splashed onto the handsome face of her lover.

Naruto would have been content to lay there and bask in the afterglow of the orgy for the rest of life, but it seems that fate had other plans when he felt a pleasant sensation in his crotch. He looked up to see Sakura grinding against him while giving him one of her evil smirks. "I hope you weren't planning on laying there, Naruto-kun. It would be so sad if you disappointed all your fans."

Naruto got up, only to see the sexiest scene he had ever seen in his life. All five Sakura clones were in a straight line, ready to be pounded. They had their faces buried into the mattress, while their beautiful behinds were sticking straight up in the air, all of them pointing towards him. Their round cheeks were nudging and rubbing against each other, competing to see who could stick out their behind the furthest. Just looking at them made him regain his erection.

Sakura smirked. She knew her boyfriend would not disappoint. She kissed him on the cheek and took her place at the end of the line, getting into the same position as her clones. She then asserted herself as the rightful alpha female.

"Tell you what, Naruto." Sakura said seductively. "You make it all the way to me, I will give you the greatest pleasure you've ever had."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. So she was going to challenge him, huh? Nobody teases Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it! He was going to pound her till she passed out!

Naruto made his way to the first clone and gave her a light smack on her left cheek, causing her to whimper. Naruto grinned inwardly. She may be just a clone, but she was every bit as horny as the real Sakura.

He began thrusting into her from behind. He began slowly, but progressively went faster and faster until he was fucking the shit out of her. She eventually came to her climax and started spasming around Naruto's length. Naruto gave her rear a firm smack which sent her over the edge and caused her to dispel. The blonde looked to his right and couldn't help but feel excited when he saw he still had five asses to go.

_"I'm going to buy Ino all the clothes she wants after this."_

* * *

Naruto was now on the last clone. And he was _dangerously_ close to his limit. He was extremely relieved once he heard the scream that signified that she had been pushed over the brink. But that changed pretty quickly when he felt her powerful pussy clamp down on his shaft and do its best to get him to cum. He quickly gave her rear a hard smack to cause her to dispel and prevent his release.

He finally looked over at the true pick of the litter. Sakura looked even brighter and more curvaceous than her clones. She had been rubbing her thighs together, trying to stop the warmth pooling between her legs but to no avail. But she wasn't going to wait any longer.

She looked over her shoulder and started to wiggle her perfect ass, making her look even more enticing(if that was even possible). "Come on big boy, come and get it!"

Oh she was gonna get it alright...

He gave her bottom the hardest smack yet, making her let out an extremely loud moan. And she continued to moan as Naruto thrusted in and out of her tight twat.

But Sakura wasn't the only one feeling immense pleasure. Every time he was fully inside of her she squeezed him so tight he thought he would be stuck inside her forever. Not that he minded, of course.

Soon enough, the both were rapidly approaching their climaxes. Sakura came first, the warmth of her juices splattering over their lower bodies while she screamed her lover's name. Naruto came soon after, groaning loudly as his cum flowed deep inside of her.

Even after Naruto removed himself from inside of her, Sakura didn't move. It wasn't like she had the energy to.

But, it seemed like Naruto had other ideas. He started to pat her behind, saying, "Come on Sakura, you don't think I'm finished yet, do you?"

Sakura groaned, her complaints being lost into the mattress as her head was still buried in there.

Naruto chuckled as he gave her ass a playful smack, her lower cheeks still being red from before. "Come on Sakura, you don't want to disappoint your fans, right?" he said in a mocking tone. The blonde smirked while walking back to the bed.

Sakura sighed. _"I might as well." _she thought while her hands performed a shadow clone hand seal. Five Sakuras poofed into existence. "Make me proud girls." Her clones nodded in agreement before they all simultaneously jumped on top of Naruto, making him fall onto the bed.

Sakura was about to fall into her slumber before sounds of kissing, moaning, and ass-smacking invaded the silence. _"Hmmm... I suddenly don't feel like sleeping." _she thought. Making up her mind she got up to join her fellow lovemakers.

* * *

**And that's the third chapter! Officially my longest one yet!**


	4. Desire

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, finally reaching her orgasm through her self-administration.

"Damn you, Naruto…"Sakura panted, still recovering from her high. "This is what you've reduced me to."

She had been masturbating to him daily, ever since he had left for that goddamn _mission_ of his. It was especially difficult because of what happened the night _before_ the mission.

It had supposed to be just a late night training session with her blonde teammate. But somehow, it had ended up being the night she had lost her virginity. It had certainly not been how she pictured losing it. I mean, doing it on a dark training field without any preamble and not even being able to _see_ what was happening? What girl dreams about that? But she didn't regret it, not one bit. But what she had regretted was waking up in her bed next morning to find out that Naruto had left on an extended two-week mission.

Needless to say, she had been pissed. Did Naruto think she regretted what had happened? She had been excited at an opportunity to really enjoy sex, in full lighting and be able to feel all the pleasure. Even now, she was in his apartment and on his bed, pleasuring herself to a picture of him shirtless at a Konoha 11 pool party. She had made up her mind to jump his bones the minute he got back, and _show_ him how much she loved him.

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment at 4 in the morning, relieved to finally be done with his long mission. _"I'm going to have to talk to Sakura-chan at practice today and sort things out." _Naruto thought nervously. His thoughts were interrupted when he was pinned to the wall as soon as he walked into his bedroom.

"_What the hell?"_

Naruto's ninja instincts kicked in. He was about to retaliate before he found himself staring into a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? What are you doing in my-?"

He was disrupted when Sakura pressed herself onto him, her hungry lips attacking his own. His mind melted to mush, and he was barely aware of something falling down his throat. Sakura removed herself from him and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Wha-?"

Naruto was unable to complete his sentence before a sudden drowsiness over took him. His knees went weak and he sagged against a wall. Sakura smirked as she watched Naruto's eyes slowly shut.

"_Thank Shishou for the sleeping pill! Now, it's time to get to work."_

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.

"_Where-Where am I?"_

He was on top of his bed, his wrists shackled to the wall while he was propped up against a pillow.

"_Wha-What happened?"_

The only clothing he could feel he had on was his boxers. He looked down to see a pink head nuzzling into his crotch.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

She looked up to show him her beautiful face, an amused expression on it. He also saw her bare shoulders and realized that she was completely naked. "Ah, so Naruto-kun is finally awake then? I was getting sooo tired of waiting…." She whispered while massaging his crotch.

Naruto groaned. "But… I thought…"

"Thought what?" Sakura replied, a determined glint in her eye. "Thought that that I didn't enjoy it when the love of my life made love to me?" She heard Naruto gasp, but she didn't stop. "Well guess what, _Naruto Uzumaki_. I loved every minute of it, and now I'm going to show my new _boyfriend_ just how much I want him."

"Bo-Boyfriend?" he whispered, believing it to be too good to be true.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. You don't think I spread my legs for just anyone do you? You're my boyfriend, and that's that." she replied firmly.

"I think I can live with that." He said, a smile spreading across his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good, cause I wasn't giving you any choice. Now, let's get started hmmm…"

She teasingly licked her lips, and placed a wet kiss at the center of his crotch, contributing to his growing erection. Naruto struggled against his restraints.

"_I have to get free of these, she's driving me crazy! Now if I could just bend my wrists and use my Rasengan…"_

Sakura pulled down his boxers to reveal the one thing she wanted to see the most. But what she saw sent her into a state of shocked silence. _"Oh gods, he's so big!"_ Sakura thought excitedly. She hadn't been able to see his penis before, but now it stood tall in its full glory. A dark red blush appeared on her face as she began to have some rather _intense_ erotic thoughts.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he watched Sakura admire his length. He had finally been able to free his arms using the tip of his Giant Rasengan, but he really didn't really feel interfering anymore. It looked like Sakura had plans of her own.

Sakura took his rod into her hands, blinking as she saw it up close. "You're so big…" she whispered, inflating Naruto's ego like a balloon.

"Well if you're not going to do anything…" Naruto started to say.

Sakura looked up to see an extremely arousing sight. Naruto was laid back, arms behind his head, his scorching hot body open for her to appreciate. His dazzling blue eyes added a really nice touch to it, a twinkle of amusement in them. However, all her appraising thoughts skidded to a halt when she heard Naruto's next words.

"I guess I win this round…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. If there was one trait she inherited from her master, it was that she hated to lose, whether it was on the battlefield or in the bedroom. And she definitely was not going to lose to _her_ blond knucklehead. She was about to put him in his place.

"So Sakura-chan, wh-"

Before he could even finish, a pleasant sensation overtook took him that was so powerful, it made his knees buckle. He looked down to see his cock enveloped by Sakura's mouth, her tongue swirling around his head at a speed that would have made Guy faint. Naruto was _this _close to his limit, and she had just started! And it only got worse when she started bobbing her head up and down, her stunning emerald eyes looking up at him in an innocent expression.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to enjoy this incredible feeling as long as humanly possible.

Sakura swirled her tongue even faster. While she wasn't able to take all of him into her mouth, she did her best to suck him with all the ferocity a kunoichi could have. Honestly, she was amazed he had lasted so long. But she wasn't even close to tired yet. He was going to cum, no buts about it. And right on cue, Naruto groaned and released his tasty load right into her mouth.

Sakura knew exactly what she wanted to do next. Without any hesitation, Sakura turned around and placed the tip of his shaft right at her second entrance.

Naruto could not believe his eyes when he saw what Sakura was about to do. "Sa-Sakura-chan, are you sure about this?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes Naruto, I'm sure. There's no one else I'd rather do it with."

Naruto felt very happy that a girl like Sakura would already want to do anal with him in just her second time with him. But all thought was stopped when Sakura inserted himself inside her.

Sakura felt pure bliss as Naruto slid inside her. She had thought there would be a lot of pain, but instead she only felt pleasure. She felt so… _full_.

Naruto felt like his dick was melting. He never wanted to leave the warmth he felt when Sakura's ass engulfed his cock. And he thought that he had been feeling pleasure before! He could safely say that there was no better feeling in the world than being deep inside Sakura's magnificent behind.

* * *

The two lovers made love for the next two hours, going from position to position. Sakura's ecstasy only kept rising as she came for the umpteenth time. She was very glad that she was his first time. If any of his fangirls found out how good he was in bed, their crushes would turn into obsession. Even she would gladly become his booty call for the rest of her life if this was how it felt every time.

Their love making session finally ended with them both simultaneously reaching their climaxes, their bodies' pleasure having gone well past its limit. Sakura fell onto the bed face first, moaning while her body was in a constant orgasm. Watching her made Naruto's chest swell up in pride. Just how many guys were able to fuck a girl _senseless_? And he seriously doubted anyone of them could do it to a kunoichi like Sakura. And the truth was, Sakura had done all the work! All he did was lie back and enjoy the pleasure.

Sakura reached under her bum and tried to keep Naruto's cum inside of her. It turned out to be a hopeless battle as it leaked out as soon as she got up. Sakura sighed. Having Naruto's load inside of her made her feel… _marked_. Well, training didn't start until 10. Maybe she could squeeze in another _session_ with Naruto.

"I'm going to take a shower. Come with me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. You need to get clean, not more dirty." Naruto replied, causing Sakura to pout.

"What is this world coming to? A hyperactive knucklehead has more self-control than me!"

"Ha! Even a hyperactive knucklehead can be tired out by his nymphomaniac girlfriend." Naruto replied cheekily while throwing his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a nympho!"

"Ummm… We just had sex for two hours, and you came at least a dozen times. And you still want to shower together?" Naruto shot back, making Sakura pout even more cutely.

"But I'm right next to my smoking hot boyfriend," she complained while snuggling in even closer and resting her head on Naruto's bare chest.

And I'm with my extremely sexy nympho girlfriend" Naruto replied while stroking her soft hair, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Oh well," Sakura said while getting off Naruto. "Since you don't want to join me, I'm going to go shower, _alone_."

As Sakura walked towards the bathroom, Naruto couldn't help but admire her firm backside, with Sakura purposely swaying her hips and all. Naruto couldn't help but call out, "Nice ass, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head and gave him a seductive wink. "Nice cock, Naruto-kun." She made sure to keep the door open.

As soon as she turned the shower on, she bent over to rub her calves, giving Naruto a very nice view. That was the final straw for the blonde. He got up and walked towards the shower, hell bent on teaching his naughty seductress a lesson.

* * *

**Chapter number 4! Possibly I'll make a part 2 detailing their... _shower_ together.**

**P.S: Leaving on a one-month trip next week. Could probably slow down update speed. Though hopefully I'll still be able to update once a week during the trip.**


	5. An Amazing Shower

**Continuing from "Desire"...**

* * *

Sakura had been aware of Naruto watching her ever since he had come in, and decided to give him a little show. She ran one had down her stomach to stroke her vagina while using the other to play with and tease her breast. She then took the hand that had been squeezing her breast and placed it on the wall to bend over, giving Naruto a good look at Sakura's exceptional ass and tight pussy. But what was also turning Naruto on was the water streaming down her toned back and legs. He wanted to take his tongue and trace where every drop was going. Being watched while she was fingering herself was turning Sakura on even more than she thought it would. She looked back and saw Naruto still standing there, absentmindedly stroking himself watching her.

"Are you enjoying watching me play with myself, Naruto?" she purred. "Why don't you come and join me, it's so much warmer under the water."

Broken out of his trance by her words, Naruto opened the glass door separating the shower from the rest of the room and stepped in. Expecting to be speared by Naruto's big cock, Sakura placed both hands on the wall to brace herself. But instead of feeling Naruto's rod stuffed into her waiting womanhood, Sakura was surprised to feel wet hands slowly glide over her large rear and svelte back. She was even more surprised when she felt him reach under her arm to her shoulder and pull her up so she was standing with her back to Naruto's sculpted chest.

Naruto had decided he was going to do just what he had been imagining. He moved his head closer to Sakura's neck, then gave it a quick lick where a drop of water was sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura as she felt his hands gliding across her stomach and hips while his tongue was licking her neck. One of his hands was palming her left breast caressing and massaging it, while the other had was tracing lazy circles on her stomach with its fingers and occasionally dropping down to tease her wet folds before retreating up to her stomach again. She also felt his large cock slowly rubbing against her swaying behind, in perfect timing with the motions of his hands.

"You're all wet, so I'm just trying to dry you off." said Naruto. Noting another drop of water on the back of her shoulder, Naruto followed it with his lips as he worked his way down Sakura's spine to her tail bone. He stopped right at her bottom, bringing out little whimpers whenever his lips would touch her delectable cheeks.

Naruto then took her hips in his hands while he motioned for Sakura to turn around. This time, he kissed Sakura's inner thighs all the way up to her vagina, where he used his fingers to spread her moist lips. His tongue went deep into her folds to make sure he retrieved every drop of water hiding in there. Slowly he retraced his tongue and kissed the outside of her folds worked his way up. He then took her swollen clit in his mouth and sucked on it, earning a loud moan from Sakura.

After licking and rolling her clit between his teeth, he moved his way up her abdomen, stopping to pay special attention to her navel. Naruto followed the water upwards until he got to the valley of her breasts. He started to lick the side of one, working his tongue around it and slowly drawing in to the nipple until he got up all of the water droplets. He moved over to her left one and repeated the same process.

After a minute of kissing and sucking on Sakura's bosom, Naruto worked his way up to her neck and chin. Sakura pushed her neck out to give him better access to the drops of water and moaned as he licked and nipped at the pule point. Happy with his drying off, Naruto gave Sakura's pink lips a lick, asking her to open them. He went in for a long kiss and made sure not to leave any area of her mouth unexplored with his tongue.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall like you were before." asked Naruto

"Like this?" Sakura asked mischievously, bending over and giving her ass a nice shake.

"Perfect." said Naruto looking at his teammate(now lover) bent over in his shower with her first-class behind pushed up in the air just waiting for him.

"Where would you like it this time Sakura-chan, in your cute little pussy or your nice ass?" he said, giving her rear a small slap causing her to let out a moan.

"_Wow who knew Sakura-Chan was so kinky…"_ thought the blond.

"I want you to use your cock and fill up my ass again." said Sakura pushing her rear even farther out. A smiling Naruto quickly took both of her hips in his hands and slowly pushed into her. Building up speed, Naruto was quickly slamming into her causing his balls to make a wet slapping noise every time he went in. Naruto had found out that Sakura was not a quiet lover. With every thrust, a new moan or scream came from the pinkette's mouth. Quickening his pace, Naruto bent over and used one hand to play with Sakura's breast as it swung back and forth.

"Please come inside, Naruto!" screamed Sakura. Naruto groaned before bottoming out and sending his cum into Sakura's womb.

Feeling her knees go week, Sakura dropped down onto the cold tiles and just enjoyed the feel of water spraying on her. After a few seconds, she felt a warm cloth pressed against the inside of her thigh. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto with a washcloth in his hands, cleaning up the cum that was coating her legs. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know Naruto, you haven't been cleaned yet, and I still haven't had any more of my new favorite drink." said Sakura getting up on her knees.

"And what drink would that be Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto running his fingers through her hair.

"This." said Sakura moving closer and slowly licking his still erect dick from bottom to top. Moving her head to the side, she took one side of his dick in-between her lips, moving them up and down his shaft like she was playing an instrument. Getting to the top she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before descending on the other side and doing the same thing. The pleasure caused Naruto to take a couple of steps back until he was the one pressed against the shower wall. Smiling, Sakura crawled her was over to where the blond was standing and took his dick in her hands.

Slowly she took all of him in until her nose was being tickled by his groin. The pinkette moved up and down, licking Naruto's cock all over. The blond placed a hand on her head while she was giving one hell of a blowjob. Sakura massaged his balls as she continued to suck him off, making him feel like he was in heaven. Naruto groaned as his warm seed released into his girlfriend's mouth.

"Oh kami Sakura, you give the most amazing blowjobs."

Letting go of her hair, Naruto slumped down onto the ground. But Sakura kept her hold on his cock, sucking for all her might, trying to get every bit of cum she could. The stuff was addicting.

Sakura found out that the more times she tasted it, the more she wanted it. Once she was done cleaning Naruto's shaft, she crawled up to him and sat in his lap. Putting a hand on his cheek, she pulled his face closer and gave him a rewarding kiss.

"Now that…" Naruto whispered while Sakura snuggled into his chest. "Was one hell of a fuck."


End file.
